Weak
by QueenJessicaPearson
Summary: The 4 times Cookie wanted tried to leave and the one time she didn't. Cookie/Laz.


Because why not have some fun with these two when we know they are doomed from the jump. Characters aren't mine of they were Cookie would be a whole lot smarter than she's being now and Anika would be relevant. Enjoy!

* * *

She can't remember why she even took the 15 minute cab ride to his place. Initially, she was supposed to just let off some steam and he was a formidable candidate. He was clearly feeling her that much was clear, if the kiss didn't indicate that. But, she was still reluctant. After all she barely even knew this man and he worked for her. Cookie knew better than anyone getting involved with someone you work with usually ended in complete chaos. Still, that didn't stop her from getting in that elevator and taking it up to the 6th floor and knocking on his door at damn near midnight.

Part of her hoped he was sleeping so she wouldn't have to follow through, but then he opened the door wide. The swift motion off the door allowed her to get a whiff of the cologne he usually sported, and it was damn good. Plus his shirt was open, exposing his chest and he was barefoot. He looked comfortable and thats all Cookie wanted at the moment. Comfort. So she went for it, played coy telling him to make her forget when all she wanted to do was feel something. Once he picked her up and walked her over to the mantle, kissing her senseless she knew there was no turning back.

* * *

Cookie woke up reaching over to grab her phone on the nightstand. _3:45._ She contemplated staying she really did, but she didn't want Laz to get the wrong idea. As soon as she shifted her body, instinctively Laz's grip on her waist got tighter, like he knew she was trying to leave. She tried again and he squeezed once more.

"You know this is practically kidnapping, you can't force me to stay." Cookie deadpanned sensing he wasn't doing this on accident.

He turned his head to face hers. "But I can make you willingly want to." He smiled at her and she just stared at him. He was good.

"Laz. Look, I don't want you to g-" He cut her off because his mouth found the spot on her neck he discovered weakened her resolve. She moaned involuntarily and he smiled.

" _Stay._ " He whispered softly and continued his assault while shifting his weight on top of her. " _Stay_." Her hands grabbed the back of his neck and she pushed his lips to hers, while he reached in his drawer for another condom. " _Stay_." He whispered, his mouth by her cheek as he slipped back into her heat and Cookie threw her head back against the pillows. " _Stay_." And she did.

* * *

She'd already spent an entire day at Laz's place and couldn't believe she was letting him convince her to stay in bed again. He had already suggested the idea of having Porsha drop off her laptop and some food for them. (If she could frame the picture of Porsha's face when she came in she would.) But now he wanted her to miss more days of being in the office, God only knows what Hakeem was doing in her absence. She just finished typing up an email to the execs from the Big Apple Jam trying to secure a partnership that would have Lyon Dynasty a featured guest every year.

She closed it shut once she pressed send.

"Done and done." She sighed out loud, looking over at Laz who was knocked out finally.

Rightfully so, the man was insatiable. Cookie only had ever been with two men in her whole life, and wasn't prepared for the sex marathon Laz made her run. He was never tired, ever. Cookie lost count of how many rounds, orgasms, and various positions she experienced but all she knew was everything was sore and she was exhausted. However, she used all the last bit of energy she did have and straddled Laz and wore him out for a change. They both fell asleep right after and Cookie woke up before him and did her work as quietly as possible, careful not to wake him.

"I'm going home." She said to herself. Swinging her legs over to the floor, careful to take her time. She eased up off the bed on unsteady legs, everything just hurt. Cookie cursed to herself and then looked back at Laz's naked form and cursed him too. She finally made it to the bathroom and rummaged around for towels and a washcloth and couldn't wait to soak in a nice hot bath for a while. Except she should have known, a man like Laz didn't own a bath, just a huge shower, she'd have to save the luxury for her own place. She tried her best to not make any noise but she knew those attempts would be futile, showers were impossibly loud and she gave herself 30 seconds before he'd show up at the doorframe. Just like clockwork.

"You just gonna dip on me?" He laughed.

Cookie ignored him and stepped into the shower anyway. Maybe he would leave her be, that thought flew out the window when the glass door opened and he stepped inside with a shit-eating grin.

Cookie groaned. "I don't know what you want from me. Aren't you tired? I mean you already had me in I think almost every way possible."

She spoke to soon because he then looked at her with that look again. The same one she'd given him at the door. It was pointless to fight it at this point.

"Not in the shower."

And he dropped to his knees and threw her leg over his shoulder, all Cookie could manage was a deep moan and threw her head back.

* * *

It had been three days. Cookie couldn't help but hate herself after hearing him say that. She laid up in a bed with a man she knew for all of 4 weeks for 3 whole days. What was wrong with her? Though admittedly it just felt good not having to worry about anything because she was getting fucked senseless. In between the back arching, lip biting, nail scratching sex she had to admit she actually liked getting to know Laz more. Something about him was comforting and thats why she stayed for so long.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." She said while he traced patterns on her back. The trip to the diner was short lived as he made them get it to go, so they could eat in and he could eat her.

"Sure you are?" His hand was tracing the tattoo at the back of her neck. "What's this for?"

He tapped it.

"Oh. It's a Phoenix rising from the ashes. The whole idea that I started from the bottom now I'm here." She chuckled to herself.

"I like it." He kissed the back of her neck and moved the covers down to kiss the one on her lower back. "I like this one too."

"Laz." She wined knowing where he was headed next, halfway just straight up tied to fight him but the other half secretly wanting him to keep going because that mouth of his was too damn talented. He surprised her by in fact not putting his tongue in the place she expected him to, and kissed his way back up, flipping her over on her back playfully kissing her torso, where she was most ticklish.

"Stoppp!"

She playfully shoved him off of her. And he sat up on his haunches. Naked. They both were and she looked in his eyes and saw it again. He watched as his eyes scanned the frame of her entire body and saw the wheels spinning.

" Laz, I'm going back to work tomorrow." She said drawing out every word as he bent down kiss her neck and reach his hand into his top drawer.

"Ok." His lips moved up to her own and silenced her. His tongue battling with her as she felt him reach between them to put the condom on and with no warning he inched himself into her completely, not even giving her a chance to breath. Her eyes were closed and her head was titled back with her mouth wide open and no sound escaping. He was still for a moment and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Um. Why aren't you moving?"

"You said stop." He smirked.

She wanted to punch him. But she settled for grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down to her, using all the strength she could muster to turn them over so that she had the control. With her hand splayed against his chest she rotated her hips and he thrust his upwards. "Dont Stop."

* * *

She was leaving. She told herself that the moment she got up out then bed and headed to the shower again. And again her followed her. And again they had sex but this time she was set on leaving his place that morning to make it to the Lyon Dynasty offices by 12. She was putting her shoes on when she finally said what was on her mind after staring at the tattoo for a few days. She thought nothing of it, personally she thought it was a waste of money as it looked like a bad drawing from a 5th grader.

"What's your tattoo of?"

Laz turned his head and smiled. "Oh, college. I played football at Texas U and we all drunkenly got longhorns tattooed on us. Biggest mistake of my life."

"As long as you know that." She laughed. "It's a nice back though." Cookie flirted knowing that she shouldn't have said that because it would lead to something more.

He walked over to her and leaned down caging her in between his arms. "I like your back too." He kissed her on the cheek. "Especially when I'm hitting it, you know, from the back." Cookie felt herself blush, when did she ever blush. She playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up." She smiled looking up at him and there it was.

"Laz. I. Have. To. Go."

For the first time in all the days he didn't push her further, he gave her a quick peck and got up. "I know."

She was stunned. And slightly turned on, unsure of the cause. So she shocked herself and him by grabbing him by the waistband and pulling him back towards her to stand in front of her where she sat on the foot of the bed, pulling his sweatpants down in one fluid motion. She looked at her phone briefly. _11:00_. "I have some time to spare." She looked up at him with a smirk and took him into her mouth.


End file.
